degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Adam Torres
Adam Torres (named Chelsea at birth) is a sophomore that will be attending Degrassi Community School starting in the fall of 2010. Adam is transgender and identifies as male, resulting in discrimination. He is Drew Torres' stepbrother, and is described as a loyal friend. He posses a quick wit, which helps him keep from people discovering he's transgender. Adam enjoys reading comic books, along with playing the bass guitar. He is seen to be friends with Eli Goldsworthy, Clare Edwards, and Sav Bhandari. Adam Torres is portrayed by actress Jordan Todosey. Character History Season 10 In I Just Don't Know What To Do With Myself (1), Adam is seen as one of the many contestants who are trying to win backstage passes to the Dead Hand reunion concert, by keeping his hand on a truck. As Holly J. and Sav are talking, Sav says that it was worth giving up the tickets to get the $600. Adam claimed that he must be crazy for even considering giving up backstage passes and tickets. After Bianca takes her hand off the truck (because of Eli's awful smelling arm pits), Eli, Wesley, and Adam are the only 3 contestants left. Eli quickly gets rid of Wesley, due to Wesley having to go pee. Adam and Eli then decide to split the tickets each getting two instead of four. After they get the tickets, Sav asks them to both help unload the truck. But Adam wasn't able to hold a stereo system and he quickly drops the stereo, and ends up busting the truck's tail light. Adam, looking scared, looks at the tail light in horror. Later in the episode, Eli fixes the tail light and Sav is grateful. Sav says, "Wow, I can't believe you got it in there," with Adam responding, "Hah, yeah that's what my ex-girlfriend said." Eli then tells him that that is gross. Sav then tries to see if the tail light works, and as it turns on Adam yells, "Boo Yah!" with Eli asking, "Who are you?" Adam and Eli then tell him that they need a ride to the concert and that they should take the truck( Eli's car broke down.) Sav tells them that he will talk to his dad. Now in the Dot, Adam and Eli are told by Sav that his dad said no, but that he will take the car to the concert without telling his dad. In I Just Don't Know What To Do With Myself (2) Sav, Eli and Adam gather near the J.T Yorke Memorial to find ideas on how to keep Sav's parents busy while they're at the concert. Sav seems uneasy to go but he is determined at the same time. They finally find an ad in the newspaper for a Bollywood show. When Sav gets home he stalls his mom while taking the spare car keys out her pocket book. He offers them two Bollywood show tickets as an apology. His mother tells his father that Sav is being "sincere" and that he's honestly sorry and she does trust him. At first his father feels he is up to something suspicious but accepts the tickets. When he goes out to pick up Eli and Adam, he seems unsure about going to the concert, thinking about what his mother said about how she really "trusts" him. Once they got to the concert Eli admits, "Think I would touch my dad's MGB? That's why I have my own car." Both Adam and Eli admit that they'd never take a chance to steal their parents car to go to a concert. When Sav checks the time on his iPhone and says they have enough time to get home if they leave now. Then Bianca, obviously drunk, comes in and falls into Sav's arms. Sav trys to calm her down when she says that he's the "guy at school who likes no fun." They were about to leave until they hear the band is going to do an encore. After the encore, he rushes to the car, bringing Bianca because of her being too drunk to drive. While driving home, Eli mentions they wouldn't be able to make it on time. At first, Sav says he's not going to speed, but does anyway since he only has twelve minutes. When the police start following him, Bianca yells "floor it" since she can't be caught drunk again. When Sav pulls over, the officer shines the light into his face saying, "This car has been reported stolen." Sav returns home and gets a lecture from his father. His father insists Sav's been living a perfect life, but Sav explains he doesn't because he's been pushed away from music, Anya, and fun. But his father says he is grounded for two months and deep inside somewhere he knows he is a good boy. When Sav gets back to school Adam and Eli go up to him and Sav apoligizes for ruining their night. Adam insists that they should all play music one day, and tells him that Sav should tell his Dad that he just has an emergency student council meeting. Sav remarks that he should just stick with being truthful instead of sneaking around, and Eli and Adam agrees. In the last scene Adam admits Sav is his hero. In [[Try Honesty (1)|'Try Honesty (1)']], it seems Adam becomes a victim of Fitz's bullying after Eli confronts Fitz in the parking lot for breaking a skull piece off of the hood of his car. The reason why Adam becomes a target is because he stands by Eli's side and sticks up for his friend. Fitz says, "What the h*** are you lookin at?" to which Adam responds, "I'm trying to figure that out." Later after class is over in school, Fitz is picking on Adam once again. He shoves Adam against a locker, and nearly punches him in the face after Adam remarks to him that he stinks. However Eli defends Adam and stops Fitz from punching him. Later in the episode, Adam is confused when Eli tells him he was hit with a low blow by Fitz, making Eli confused when he doesn't understand the reference. As a quick save, Adam says, "Aw man...I hate it when that happens...hurts so bad." He helps Eli pick out photographs of high profile criminals from an "FBI Most Wanted" database in order to forge Fitz a fake ID as a 'peace treaty,' so as to give Fitz the identity of a criminal. Eli comments on Adam's uncanny ability to compare the facial features of the criminals with those of Fitz, saying that he is really good at it, to which Adam nervously refutes, "No I'm not." It is possible that this makes Adam uncomfortable because a distinct female attribute is good facial recognition skills, and he doesn't want his cover to be blown. In You Don't Know My Name (2), Adam is seen tutoring his stepbrother, Drew. =Trivia= *Adam is the first transgender character to be featured on Degrassi. *Jordan Todosey had to cut off her long locks and adopt a more masculine gait for the role. *For more information on Transgender people, go to the GLAAD Website *Adam was originally going to be an androgynous lesbian character on the show, but became transgender after Jordan Todosey was cast. Memorable Quotes *Sav-"I can't believe you got it in there!" Adam-"Ha, that's what my ex-girlfriend said!" Eli- "Gross.." *Adam-(To Sav and Eli) "Boo Yah!" Sav- " Dude.. Booyah?" Adam- "Sorry.." *Adam-"Hey Sav, you're kind of our hero." Sav- (chuckles) "Shut up." *Eli- "He kneed me...Low bow." Adam-(To Eli) "Aww man... I hate it when that happens... Hurts so bad." Category:Characters Category:Degrassi: TNG kids Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Transgender Category:LGBT Category:Season 10 Category:Step-siblings